1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to connectors used for high-speed data communications referred to as outlets or jacks and more particularly to such connectors configured in accordance with the Augmented Registered Jack 45 standard (“ARJ45”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Various Classes of structured cabling performance are defined by the International Standards Organization (“ISO”). ISO/IEC 11801 defines Classes D, E and EA which can be implemented using Category 5e, 6, and 6A components (cables, outlets, and patch cords), respectively.
Class D cabling is specified to 100 MHz (megahertz), Class E to 250 MHz and Class EA to 500 MHz. Using sophisticated methods of digital signal processing, electronic manufacturers can produce transceiver devices that are capable of achieving up to 10 Giga bits per seconds throughput data rates on these types of cables.
Registered Jack 45 (“RJ45”) is a designation used to describe a modular connector (8P8C) and wiring configuration often used in structured cabling systems. The physical connector is defined by international standard IEC 60603-7. The RJ45 designation refers to both outlets (jacks) and the corresponding mating connector, the plug. Category 5, 6, and 6A performance can be achieved using various implementations of the RJ45 outlet and associated mating patch cords and cables. A patch cord is a length of cable typically terminated on both ends with a plug.
ISO/IEC 11801 also defines Class F and FA cabling standards which can be used for Ethernet and other technologies. Class F cabling is implemented using Category 7 cables, outlets and patch cords while Class FA cabling is implemented using Category 7A cables, outlets and patch cords. To reduce crosstalk and system noise compared to Category 6 cables, Category F and FA cables include additional shielding added for individual wire pairs and the cable as a whole. Class F cabling is rated for transmission frequencies of up to 600 MHz while Class FA cabling is rated for transmission frequencies of up to 1000 MHz. One type of connector that has been shown to be suitable for both Category 7 and Category 7A is the Augmented Registered Jack 45 (ARJ45) type connector which is defined by international standard IEC 61076-3-110. As with the RJ45 designation, AJR45 can refer to both the outlet (jack) and its mating connector, the plug.
Standards organizations ISO and TIA (Telecommunication Industry Association) are currently working on specifications for a “Next Generation” of cabling that will be capable of working to even higher frequencies (approximately 1.5-2 GHz). In conjunction with the proper electronic transceivers, “Next Generation” cabling should be capable of achieving rates of data transmission of approximately 40 Giga Bits per second. To date the ARJ45 interface has been shown to be capable of easily meeting all of the proposed transmission performance requirements needed for this application.
FIG. 1 illustrates a lateral cross-section of an exemplary Category 7A cable 10. The cable 10 includes a plurality of elongated wires 14 surrounded by an elongated shield 15, which is itself surrounded by an outer cable jacket 16. The shield 15 is electrically conductive and may be constructed from braided wire and/or metal foil.
The cable 10 includes eight wires “W-1” to “W-8” organized into twisted-wire pairs “P1” to “P4” each used to transmit a differential signal. For ease of illustration, the twisted-wire pair “P1” will be described as including the wires “W-4” and “W-5,” the twisted-wire pair “P2” will be described as including the wires “W-1” and “W-2,” the twisted-wire pair “P3” will be described as including the wires “W-3” and “W-6,” and the twisted-wire pair “P4” will be described as including the wires “W-7” and “W-8.” The twisted-wire pair “P1” is surrounded by a shield “S1.” The twisted-wire pair “P2” is surrounded by a shield “S2.” The twisted-wire pair “P3” is surrounded by a shield “S3.” The twisted-wire pair “P4” is surrounded by a shield “S4.” Each of the shields “S1” to “S4” is electrically conductive and may be constructed from metal foil.
The cable 10 also includes a drain wire 18 positioned inside the elongated shield 15 between the twisted-wire pairs “P1” to “P4.” The drain wire 18 is electrically conductive and may be in contact with the shields “S1” to “S4.”
A Category 7A cable may be terminated at one end or both ends by a Category 7A type plug, or a Category 7A outlet.
A plurality of outlets may be mounted in a patch panel that is in turn mounted within a rack. The patch panel typically allows for approximately 18 inches of usable horizontal distance in which to fit outlets or other equipment. Panels come in different heights. A standard panel occupies approximately 1.75 inches of vertical height in the rack and is therefore referred to as a one rack unit panel or “1 RU panel.” For Category 5e, 6, and 6A outlets, overall dimensions and mounting features are fairly standardized among manufacturers and typically one or two rows of 24 outlets can be fit into a 1 RU panel. Often the same panel can be used for different manufacturers' outlets. However for the limited number of Category 7 and 7A outlets available today, overall dimensions are far less standardized and may not all be fit as such.
A need exists for a new outlet design capable of meeting the transmission performance requirements for Category 7A as well as those required for “Next Generation” cabling systems. In addition to transmission performance, the outlet should have overall dimensions that allow for 24 or 48 to be installed into a 1 RU space. Ideally, the overall dimensions and mounting features of the outlet should be similar to Category 5e, 6, and 6A outlets and usable within the same panel. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.